Colonial Independence Association
50 |totalstrength = 842,817 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 16,856 |totalnukes = 186 |score = 3.57 }} Our Charter and Government The Colonial Independence Association has had a total of two charters. The original charter, which has been disposed of can be found on our archives on the CIA website. The newest charter can be viewed in any CIA embassy, consulate, and on our site. You may also view it here. The CIA government consists of five positions; President, Secretary of State, Secretary of Defense, Secretary of the Interior and Secretary of the Treasury. However, only the President and the Vice President are elected positions. Foreign Affairs Foreign Affairs in the CIA has switched between ministers/secretaries. However, the one thing that has not changed is the neutral stance it carries. The Colonial Independence Association holds neutral ground with each and every alliance and upholds this ideal to a very high standard. FA Policy The policy of the CIA used to center on the saying "friendship should never be on paper". In the past, the CIA would never signed anything under an . However, as times change and to comply with other alliances, this policy has changed. Although we still believe that friendship should never be on paper, we will sign treaties under an MDP if the situation calls for it; the CIA will never sign an . Allies Friends come and go, but family is forever. The loss of MASH was a terrible blow to us because MASH was the alliance that nourished us and helped us develop. But times change and the CIA is in a new family. Proud allies of Tetris, The Foreign Division, SOS Brigade and the Blackstone Commission. Somehow, all our allies are either blue or green. However, it is sad to say that the Colonial Independence Association has lost two allies in the past. One because of a merger and the other because of a disbandment. MASH was our protectorate and later a full ally, with an MDoAP, that we lost because of a merger. MASH merged with The Legion officially leaving the CIA with nothing in the purple sphere. The second was the Grand Global Alliance whom disbanded for reasons we as, well as they, don't like to talk about. Our MDP died along with our hearts. Much respect goes to GGA and you will live on in our hearts. Deeper Relations Despite the fact the CIA does not sign MADP's, we do have deep relations! Most alliances share a government channel with each other, but we share a number of channels with Tetris. First and foremost, we are in each others' public channels. We share a government channel, a channel for both our members to talk to each other and a channel for games. Our members know the people in Tetris and Tetris members know the people in CIA. Economics The Colonial Independence Association is a purple alliance and has been since creation. Although we do not enforce our team color on our nations, all our trade circles are created as purple. Tech-wise, we are a tech farm. Plenty of seller nations in the alliance, but that doesn't mean we sell to anyone that walks in. We are a valuable asset to our allies. The CIA sells tech only and only to other CIA members and allies. We consider PIAT friends to be allies! Unstable Sphere Without a doubt, purple is an unstable sphere and not a good environment for our alliance. Ever since MASH merged into The Legion, we have nothing left on purple. Although we are still perfectly fine with trades and such, the CIA is looking to move out into a better sphere. Going Green In the July–August issue of The Colonial Times; it was leaked that the CIA was "going green". For those actually reading this, yes we are! The official announcement was made on the 18th of August 2010. Current Economic Programs The following economic programs are running in the CIA: *Tech Deal Program w/ Tetris - On-Going *Tech Deal Program w/ SOS Brigade - On-Going (Expanding Soon) *Alliance Wide 3x3 (Starting September 2) Internal Affairs Coming Soon... Foreign Relations Foreign Relations of CIA Category:Colonial Independence Association